Rebooking Wrestling Angles Part 1 - The Invasion Angle
by PCFreak619
Summary: Storylines. It's what makes us wrestling fans want to watch wrestling. It's what gets us interested into taking time out of our busy lives to watch the story be told. However, sometimes there are angles that are so bad, we look back on them, and wonder "I could have booked that better." However, what if we can do that? What if we can rebook a bad wrestling angles from back then?
1. Chapter 1

Rebooking the Invasion Angle Intro: Why The Original Invasion Angle Failed.

March 26, 2001 was a day that will live in wrestling infamy. It was this day when WCW Monday Nitro aired their final ever episode on TBS. Looking back on it, I can safely say that, while it was sad as hell to see, they did it to themselves. WCW deserved to go out of business. They got exactly what was coming to them. So many people ran that company into the ground. It's a miracle they lasted as long as they did. So yeah, they deserved to die. However, it also is a shame because now, not only were so many wrestlers out of a job, but fans didn't want to watch WWF. Some fans did however. And they finally had the chance to see WWF vs WCW once and for all. But, what they got instead, was the Invasion Angle.

You know wrestling fans, I think it's safe to say that the Invasion Angle is the worst professional wrestling angle of all time. For years, fans dreamed of seeing a SuperCard of WWF and WCW wrestlers facing each other on the same night. Just imagine if Vince managed to buy out the Turner contracted wrestlers like Kevin Nash, Goldberg, Sting, Lex Luger, Ric Flair, Scott Hall, Randy Savage, Scott Steiner, Eric Bischoff, and of course Hulk Hogan. Also imagine if this angle was for one full year that culminated at WrestleMania X8. No question, it would have been the most money making angle of all time. Instead of that, we mostly just got the Triple A roster of guys like Kidman, Shawn Stasiak, Chuck Palumbo, Sean O'Haire, and, overall, just guys who weren't the true representation of WCW. No offense to those guys personally, but they weren't what made WCW beat the WWF's ass during the mid to late 1990's. And the one's we did get, who were Booker T and Diamond Dallas Page, were treated like they were not even a credible threat to the WWF guys. Hell, most of the WCW/ECW guys won matches over WWF guys because of interference and other bullshit at play, whereas the WWF guys always seemed to win clean most of the time. So, overall, the Invasion Angle failed because one thing: EGO. It was Vince McMahon's ego that ruined the Invasion Angle from the start. He chose not to bring in the big WCW names. He chose to make the WCW guys that were brought in look like jobbers and not even a slight threat to the WWF guys. And he chose to establish the WWF as the ultimate conquerors and WCW and ECW as nothing more than second rate. And he wonders why he's lost so many wrestling fans. It was this angle here. Because of this angle, millions and millions of wrestling fans no longer watch professional wrestling. Because they felt insulted by it. And Vince didn't care. I just hope it was worth it Vince. I hope it was worth putting your ego aside of something that could have boomed business and made you even more money than you already had. Hell, you could have become a Trillionaire if you did this angle right. But you didn't, because you chose to fuck it up. And, again, I hope it was worth it.

Well, lucky for the IWC/YWC, with wrestling fans, comes fantasy Booker's. We like to look back on failed angles that could have been big and made huge money and see how we could make them different and better. So that's why I'm here today. I'm going to rebook the biggest flop of an angle of all time: The Invasion Angle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Re Booking Wrestling Angles Part 1**

 **The Invasion Angle**

 **Rules, WrestleMania X-Seven, and The Night After WrestleMania(April 2, 2001)**

Okay, now before I start this re-booking, I'm gonna need to go over a few ground rules.

#1: No ECW. Yeah, I know a lot of people love ECW, and it would have been great to see them taken seriously against the WWF, but then being involved would just over complicate things. The best thing I could maybe do with them, is just have them debut as free agents after WrestleMania X-Seven. We have to accept that the WWF just doesn't do what ECW was able to do. So, there won't be an Alliance. It's just WWF vs. WCW.

#2: We need the big name talents. Now, I know that the big name guys were out with big huge contracts that were paying them to do, pretty much, nothing. They could've just sat at home and collected a paycheck from Turner. But, here's something that a lot of people forget. You can buy those contracts. You just need to offer them more money to come work for you. Yeah, it's a big gamble, no doubt about it, but it's necessary to do it. You'll probably have to release some lower, under, and maybe even some midcard talent, but you can just bring them back in a few years. It's something you may have to do. Cause, if you try to do a WCW invasion Angle without the big names, you are DOOMED from the start.

However, if you want to get all these guys, don't do them all right straight away. You'll need to work with what you have, until you get enough money to buy out the contracts. But, there are three guys that you SHOULD buy out right away. And those guys are…

Hogan, Hall, and Nash. I buy those guys out right away, and bring them in as soon as it's time for them to make a big time debut. I know, like I said earlier, it's a big financial gamble, but you need these guys above all else. You NEED the nWo. Cause these guys represent WCW's most dominant point in the Monday Night Wars.

#3: Lastly, we make these guys look like they are legit serious threats. We don't do the Sara stalker gimmick, Booker is looked at like he could go head to head and toe to toe with The Rock and Stone Cold. If you want this angle to be a success, you have to have WCW look strong and badass like they were for 2 years in the Monday Night Wars.

I also should point out that you may see some points here where I take things from other people like WhatCulture, Vince Russo, Jim Cornette, WeAreProWrestling, and a few others. You might think I'm stealing from them, but that isn't the case. I enjoyed they're re-bookings, even though I had a few issues with some of them, and I'm just borrowing them for my story.

So, with all that out of the way, let's begin.

We start out with, pretty much, the same. Shane still owns WCW, where he bought that out from under Mr. McMahon. Then, we get to WrestleMania X-Seven. Now, everything there is also the same, except for one thing.

Austin doesn't turn heel in the main event. No Vince at ringside. He just beats Rock and ends the night with a great ovation from Houston, and has a nice run with the WWF Championship.

Then, we get to the next night on RAW.

 **April 2, 2001.**

We start the show with Vince coming down to the ring to open the show. Now, because he lost to his son, and the fact that his most hated superstar won the WWF Championship again, he feels like he needs to brag about something to make himself feel better. And what better way to do it…..

By gloating about how the WWF is the only big time wrestling company around today, of course.

He comes out, with a scowl on his face, and he goes...

 **Vince:** _I know what all of you people are thinking. Your thinking I'm in a bad mood tonight, because of what happened last night. That I didn't beat my bastard of a son in the Street Fight, and that Austin is now the WWF Champion again. I bet that's what you people are thinking._

 _*_ He pauses because of the reaction*

 **Vince:** _Well, you people are wrong. Yes, I didn't win last night, and Stone Cold Steve Austin may be the WWF Champion again, but that's just a small loss to me. You wanna know who's the real winner of the biggest battle of all time?_

 _ **ME!**_ _Vincent Kennedy McMahon. I won. I crushed WCW with my bare hands. I crushed my competition. Cause that's what a McMahon does._

Then Shane McMahon comes out on the entrance stage. _Here Comes the Money._

 **Shane:** _Yeah, Dad, you say you crush your competition do you? Well, like you said, you didn't get the job done last night. I WAS your competition last night. And you got your ass kicked by me, just like how WCW kicked your ass for 84 weeks in a row._

Vince has that scowl on his face, as the crowd cheers on Shane.

 **Vince:** _You think you kicked my ass, huh? If it hadn't have been for your mother, and that bitch Trish Stratus, I would've left you lying in a pool of your own blood in front of over 67,000 people. It was all just a fluke. If it was just you and me, I would have beaten your ass worse than when I did it to you when you were a child._

Shane looks like he just hatched an idea from his brain.

 **Shane:** _So you think you can beat me without help, huh? Well, how about we do it here tonight?_

The crowd goes crazy. They would like to see Shane beat Vince's ass again.

 **Vince:** _Your on. Let's do it like last night. A Street Fight. You and Me._

 **Shane:** _You got it. I'll be happy to beat your ass, just like I did last night._

So, that ends that segment. Later tonight, it's Shane vs. Vince in a Street Fight again.

Then, in the back, we see Vince talking to someone, inaudibly, and we can't see the person's face. Will that affect his match with Shane tonight?

Then, we get a match between Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho against William Regal and Kurt Angle. It's a nice back and forth match, Benoit and Angle are on the outside, with Jericho hitting the lion sault on Regal for the win. Then, after the match, Regal attacks Jericho, Angle joins in, and then Benoit makes the save for Jericho, running Angle and Regal off.

After the save, Benoit and Jericho shake hands. This is where I start to make them a tag team.

Then, we have another segment. Austin comes out, and he does his big beer bash celebration, with the Smoking Skull Championship. Then The Rock comes out, and they stare each other down for a few seconds, before The Rock extends his hand to Austin.

 **Rock:** _Austin, last night, you and The Rock tore down the Astrodome. You and The Rock had a match that the people will remember for many years to come. You and The Rock had the greatest main event in WrestleMania history. And after everything we put our bodies through last night, The Rock can say, without a shadow of a doubt, that you were the better man that night._

The crowd cheers for The Rock's respect.

 **Austin:** _Rock, I told you I was gonna do whatever it took to beat you for the belt. And I did just that. Me and You beat the crap out of each other last night. And, I will give ya credit where it's due. You drove me to my best. You mad me fight even harder than I've ever had to fight in my life. And I give you all the respect in the world for that._

Austin accepts Rock's handshake, which gets a huge pop from the crowd. Then, as Austin is about to pull away, Rock pulls him into a face to face.

 **Rock:** _But you see, Austin, since you DID beat The Rock last night, now The Rock wants to beat you back. The Rock is gonna invoke his rematch clause, right here tonight._

This causes the crowd to cheer wildly.

 **Austin:** _You wanna fight for the WWF title here tonight?_

The Rock nods his head yes.

 **Austin:** _I accept._

Then, Triple H comes out. He stands on the outside of the ring.

 **HHH:** _I don't know if you deserve a rematch tonight Rock. You got your ass kicked almost as bad as I kicked your ass for most of your career last year._

The Rock looks pissed off at that comment.

 **HHH:** _I don't know if you dumbasses remember, but last night I went face to face with The Undertaker. And, Rock, you and Austin didn't have the best match of the night last night, me and Undertaker did. And if it hadn't have been for one little mistake I made, I would have beaten The Undertaker, and have been properly named the number one contender for the WWF Championship. So, if anyone deserves a shot at the title, it's me._

Then, The Undertaker comes out with his motor bike on the rampway.

 **Undertaker:** _I think your full of shit Hunter._

Triple H looks pissed.

 **Undertaker:** _Like you said, I BEAT you last night. And it wasn't a mistake you made. Nah, I beat you fair and square. Last night, you just weren't the better the man. So, your the one that doesn't deserve a title shot. I do._

Then, Vince appears on the TitanTron. He's in his fighting gear.

 **Vince:** _Sounds like all of you want a title shot, am I right? Well, since I'm in a Street Fight against my son Shane, I feel like I want to see more violence. I want to see someone get hurt. So, here's what I'm gonna do. Tonight, it's gonna be a triple threat no DQ match. The Rock vs Triple H vs The Undertaker. The winner of that match faces Stone Cold Steve Austin at Backlash._

The crowd cheers for the awesome main event tonight.

 **Austin:** _You know Vince, I really don't give a damn who I face at Backlash, but all three of you can bet your ass that I'm gonna be watching front and center tonight at the commentary table._

So, it's on. Rock, Triple H and Undertaker in a triple threat no DQ no. 1 contender's match for the main event.

Next, we get a Hardcore Championship match. New champ Kane goes against Rhyno. These two fight all over the arena, then Kane chokeslams Rhyno on a wooden palate. Then from out of nowhere….

Triple H attacks Kane from behind with a sledgehammer. He hits him in the face, knocking him unconscious. This was done to get at Undertaker, hopefully to throw him off his game in the main event tonight.

Then, Raven comes out of a room that's right next to both of them. He sneaks over to Kane, and puts his finger onto Kane, 1-2-3, Raven is Hardcore Champion again.

Then, we get The Hardy Boyz vs The Dudley Boyz vs X Factor vs The APA in a four way no. 1 Contender's match for the Tag Titles at Backlash against Edge and Christian. X Factor wins after both the Dudley's and Hardy's get counted out for brawling outside of the ring, and then with interference by Albert, Justin Credible pins Bradshaw 1-2-3. They fight Edge and Christian at Backlash.

Now, it's time for Vince vs. Shane. Vince comes out first. Then, we hear Shane's music, but he doesn't come out. Then, Shane is tossed onto the entrance ramp. He's bloodied and beaten. And out comes the man who did attack him….

THE BIG SHOW!

Vince smiles wickedly at this. Show carries Shane down to the ring, he hits him with a chokeslam, and Vince covers Shane 1-2-3. Vince beats Shane, and him and Big Show celebrate.

We get to the main event. Austin comes down to ringside and does color commentary. Rock comes out first. We hit Triple H's music, however he doesn't come out. Then, we get a camera backstage and him and Taker are brawling backstage already. Taker wants some payback on Hunter after his assault on his brother earlier tonight.

The Rock runs backstage, as the match begins. The two fight all over the arena, before coming back to the ring. It's an all out fight, until Triple H hits Taker with a sledgehammer, low blows The Rock and pedigrees him in the ring, 1-2-3, Triple H wins. He fights Austin at Backlash. As Triple H is celebrating, Austin comes in, and stunners Triple H, signifying that he's ready for him at Backlash.

 **Author's Note: Yeah guys, I know it's been so many months since I released my intro chapter. Well, I got so invested in my Loud House story "The Nerd and The Jock" that I just lost interest for a while. But, then some inspiration came back to me, and here I am. So, tell me what you guys thought. If you like it, make sure to comment, like, favorite, nad follow this story. Thank you all and goodnight every body.**


	3. Ch 3: RAW and SmackDown: 45 & 901

**Re-Booking Wrestling Angles Part 1**

 **The Invasion Angle**

 **SmackDown!(April 5, 2001) - RAW(April 9, 2001)**

 **SmackDown! (April 5, 2001)**

So, for this episode, we start with a recap of The Big Show's assault on Shane McMahon, and his apparent alliance with Vince McMahon.

Then, we kick off the show with Kane coming out to the ring. He looks furious because of what happened three nights ago. So, he challenges Triple H to come down to the ring and fight him right now.

Triple H appears on stage, and he says to Kane that he only attacked him on RAW because he wanted to get at his brother to throw him off his game mentally. Kane was used as a pawn in Hunter's sick game. And it worked. Because, he's going to Backlash to win the title from Austin.

Kane then says, since Triple H doesn't have anything going on tonight, why don't him and Kane fight it out later on tonight. Triple H accepts his challenge. So, it's made. Triple H vs Kane.

Then, we get a singles match. It's Chris Benoit vs Perry Saturn. During the match, we see Jericho come down to ringside, and then later on we see Kurt Angle run down and attempt to interfere. However, Jericho sees this coming, and prevents Angle from interrupting the match. Benoit locks in the crossface, Saturn taps, and Benoit wins. After the match, Benoit realizes Jericho returned the favor from three nights ago, and they shake hands again.

Then, we see Undertaker roaming the Halls of the arena. He appears to be looking for Triple H.

Then, we get an announcement from Jim Ross that, during the triple threat match on RAW three nights ago, The Rock was injured during the match, as he tore a ligiment in his knee. He puts over how The Rock fought valiantly, despite the pain he was in, and that he'll be out for a minimum of 4 to 5 months. This is to write Rock off of TV so he can go do The Scorpion King,vi believe it was.

Then, we have Vince McMahon and The Big Show come out. Vince gloats about how he beat his own son to a bloody pulp last night. And, in doing so, he beat WCW to a bloody pulp. He goes on for a few minutes about how WCW was second rate to WWF, and that he grabbed his competition right by the throat, and choked it till it no longer breathed any air. Big Show says the reason he attacked Shane was because he was sick of being mediocre. He's the largest athlete in the WWF, and he was in a Hardcore Championship match at the biggest show of the year, when he should've been so much more than that. And what better way to make a bigger name for yourself, then alligning with the guy who crushed his competition. Vince says he still isn't done with Shane just yet. He still hasn't forgotten about what happened two weeks ago on the simulcast. When Shane humiliated Vince by buying WCW right out from under his nose. So, this time, Vince makes a challenge to Shane, who isn't here tonight. He sells the beating Show gave him three nights ago. He puts Shane in a Falls Count Anywhere match at Backlash against The Big Show. Big Show says that three nights ago was just a demonstration of the beating he's gonna give to Shane at Backlash. Come April 25, he's gonna beat Shane worse than how Vince beat WCW.

We also get a backstage interview with Stone Cold on his match at Backlash this Sunday against Triple H. He says, he hasn't forgotten everything that happened to him last year, when it was revealed that Triple H hired Rikishi to run him over one year ago. He also hasn't forgotten No Way Out 2 months ago in their 3 Stages of Hell match. So, he makes the challenge.

Austin vs HHH in a Last Man Standing Match for the title. Will HHH accept?

Then, we get a camera backstage, and Triple H and The Undertaker are brawling all over the place. It takes a few security guys to finally subdue them, however during the bawl, Taker punches a police officer, who also was subduing them as well.

Taker is arrested and taken out of the building. This will play up in the main event tonight.

Then, we get Chris Jericho vs Eddie Guerrero. During that match, Benoit does what Jericho did for him earlier, and comes to sit ringside. Then, Angle and Regal comes down. Regal attempts to hit Jericho with the brass knuckles, while Angle trys to distract Benoit from helping Jericho. Benoit prevents Regal from attacking Jericho, but gets assaulted by Angle in the process. Jericho joins in the fray, and runs off Angle and Regal to the top of the stage. The match is thrown out. It's a no-contest. After the match, Benoit gets the mic and goes,

 **Benoit:** _That's enough. I've had it up to here with both of you. I made you tap out at WrestleMania Kurt, and Jericho beat you Regal. So, since me and Jericho still have some problems with you guys, then why don't we settle this at Backlash? Me and Jericho against you and Kurt Angle._

The crowd reacts positively.

Angle and Regal look at each other, look back at the ring, and nod yes. So, it's made.

 **Kurt Angle and William Regal vs Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho in a tag team 2 out of 3 falls match at Backlash.**

We then get an announcement that Shane will be on RAW in 4 days. Will he accept his father's challenge?

Then, we get the main event. Triple H vs Kane. But, before that, we get a backstage interview with Triple H, where he accepts Austin's challenge. So, now it's a Last Man Standing Match between them at Backlash.

Now, onto Triple H vs Kane. It's, basically, a brawl. Then we do something that they did in real life back in 2001. So, as the match goes on, Kane is thrown into the steps. He's trying to get back up, his arm is on the stairs, when all of a sudden…

Triple H smashes Kane's arm with a sledgehammer into the steps. Triple H breaks Kane's arm, and Kane is screaming in pain. Kane wins the match via disqualification. Then, he hits the pedigree for good measure on him. We also get a brawl with Triple H and Stone Cold Steve Austin, who comes down to fight Triple H. The show ends with Kane receiving medical attention for his now broken arm.

 **RAW! (April 9, 2001)**

We start the show off with The Undertaker, who got bailed out of jail, as he storms the ring, and hijacks the show. Kind of similar to when Randy Savage did it on Monday Nitro back in January of 1997, before he joined the nWo.

He says he's not leaving the ring, until Triple H comes down to the ring. He wants payback on him for breaking his little brothers arm.

So, Vince comes out and he does not like that Taker is threatening to, pretty much, murder his son-in-law, or his only son in this case. Since Shane "isn't his son anymore." So, he gets security to surround the ring. Taker is ready for them, until…

The Big Show and Triple H attack him from behind. They came from the crowd. Big Show chokeslams him through the announce table, while Triple H pedigrees him on the concrete floor.

So, Triple H, Show, and the rest of security grab him and throw him out of the arena. Hopefully keeping him out of the main event tonight.

Then, we get Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho's first match ever as a tag team. They go against Kaientai. And they beat them in about 3 minutes. This is to show that they are working rather well together as a unit, despite their feud last year.

Then, Shane McMahon comes out to cut a promo. He's shown walking with a limp, still selling the beating Show gave him last week. He grabs the mic and goes….

 **Shane:** _So, Dad, you want to put me in a match, a Falls Count Anywhere match, with The Big Show at Backlash. Well, the doctors told me I probably shouldn't, due to the beating your big stupid giant gave me last week. But, I am not afraid of Show. I'm not afraid of anything you put in front of me, if it means I have to get at you again. So, I accept._

The crowd reacts positively.

Then, Vince comes out with The Big Show and Triple H by his side.

 **Vince:** _I'm glad you accepted this challenge Shane. I'm glad you are so willing to be put out of wrestling forever. But, I don't think I'm fully satisfied with that just yet._

 **Vince:** _I want to see my only son. My real son. The Game, Triple H, warm up for his match at Backlash against Stone Cold Steve Austin, by beating you to within an inch of your life. So, tonight, in that very ring, it's going to be you, Shane, against Triple H in a first blood match._

Then Triple H grabs the mic.

 **Triple H:** _You know something Shane. You've got a lot of balls to mess with three of the most dangerous men in this business. You've also got a lot of balls to buy that dump of a wrestling company that I won't name. If you think buying that dump is going to make you any bit stronger than us, you've got another thing coming._

 _Now, Big Show has the mic._

 **Show:** _Shane, if you really think you have a chance at beating me at Backlash, then I should remind you that I put you in the hospital. Your still not 100%. You know you can't beat Triple H tonight. You also should know that buying WCW in the way that you did was just stupid. WCW was for losers that couldn't become stars, like how me and Triple H are now._

Now, after their little promo, Shane finally speaks.

 **Shane:** _So, you say WCW was for losers right?_

Show, Triple H and Vince nod.

Then, in the TitanTron, appears a picture of The Giant, who is the Big Show, and Jean Paul Levesque, who is now Triple H. Both guys who use to be in WCW. They all see this, and look pissed off.

 **Shane:** _Didn't you both use to work for WCW? In fact, wasn't it my Dad who noticed you guys in WCW that made him want to bring you guys in? Was WCW really a place for low-class people? In fact, didn't some of these guys work for WCW as well?_

He then shows pictures of other former WCW talent. Like Eddie Guerrero, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Perry Saturn, Dean Malenko, William Regal, X-Pac, and even Stone Cold Steve Austin.

 **Shane:** _See, Dad, you can act like it all you want, but you didn't invent wrestling. Your not the king of wrestling. You can't just act like everybody isn't worth anything until they get here._

This gets the crowd to react extremely positive. Cause it's true. Why should wrestlers who were other places before WWE have to be treated like NEW guys? Look at Vader in 1996. I rest my case.

Vince takes acception of this, and decides to do this.

 **Vince:** _Okay, Shane. You want to act like that? Fine. Then, how about this. Live, this Thursday, on SmackDown, I am daring you to bring one of your "Dubya Cee Dubya" guys with you. Let me see how "great" they are. Show me how wrong I am. Show me that guys who come here are already great and don't NEED to prove themselves. Show me that those inbreds from WCW can go head to head with everybody here._

Now, this is interesting. So, that ends the segment. Now, fans could anticipate this. Who is Shane bringing from WCW to the WWF? They'll have to wait this Thursday.

Then, it's main event time. Triple H vs Shane McMahon, First Blood match. And, while Shane is fighting valiantly with all his heart, he still is feeling the effects of the beating Show gave him last week. So, Triple H still has the upper hand.

Then, during the match, we see on the TitanTron, Taker riding his motorcycle into the arena. Like a bad outta hell. People are getting the fuck out of the way to not get run over. Cause Taker don't give a fuck at this point.

Triple H is distracted by this, Shane gets a Steel Chair, Triple H turns around, and

 **WHAM!**

Shane wails Triple H in the face with a chair. And that causes him to bleed, giving Shane O' Mac the victory.

Taker rides out to the ring, still showing signs of the attack earlier that night, and him and Triple H brawl all over the place. We see Show attempt to join the fray and attack Taker, but he's stopped by Austin, whom he also brawls with. And that is how the show goes off the air.

 **Author's Note: Hey, sorry this one took a while to be put out. I've had a few personal problems recently. Not to mention, I almost lost my job. Depression and Anxiety sucks let me tell ya. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. If you do, make sure to comment, like, favorite, and follow this story for any future updates. Thank you all and good night everybody.**


	4. Chapter 4: April 12 - 16, 2001

**Re-Booking Wrestling Angles Part 1**

 **The Invasion Angle**

 **SmackDown (April 12, 2001) - RAW (April 16, 2001)**

 **SmackDown April 12, 2001:**

So, for this show, we start off with Kurt Angle against Spike Dudley. Before the match begins, however, he gets the mic and cuts a promo on Chris Benoit, who the crowd chants at Angle.

 **Angle:** _You people are need of mental help. You cheer a man who likes to cripple people, and has never won the World Wrestling Federation Championship. Yet, you boo a man who not only_ _ **HAS**_ _won that very title, but who also is an Olympic Gold Medalist. Also, let me remind all of you people, cause your not very bright, I beat Chris Benoit at WrestleMania. I've beaten Benoit on multiple occasions. Yet, when has he ever beaten me?_

This causes the crowd to boo Angle.

 **Angle:** _Exactly. And at Backlash, with Regal by my side, we will beat Benoit and Jericho in 2 falls straight. Then, Vince McMahon, if your watching this, unlike that company down south that no longer exists, I will come out as the victorious winner, and will eventually get_ _ **MY**_ _World Wrestling Federation Championship back around my waist. It's True. It's Damn True._

So, then, we get Kurt vs Spike, and Kurt is dominating the match. Spike has moments of an underdog comeback, but Angle is just too much for him. Then, Angle is setting up for the Olympic Slam, until….

We hear Chris Benoit's theme. He comes out on the stage. Angle gets distracted by this. They stare at each other, Kurt yelling at him, when Spike rolls up Kurt for the win.

Kurt is in disbelief. He lost to a little runt in Spike Dudley? Benoit is laughing at Kurt on the stage, and then walks off. Kurt looks pissed.

After commercial break, Kurt is throwing a little tantrum backstage after his loss.

Then, we get a random match, pitting Grandmaster Sexay and Al Snow. They wrestle for about 5 minutes until….

No Chance. So that's what you got.

Vince comes out and stops the match.

 **Vince:** _Stop the match. Stop the match. Get the hell out of my ring._ _ **OUT!**_ _Get the hell out._

Grandmaster and Snow leave the ring for Vince to cut a promo.

 **Vince:** _Shane. I made a challenge to you on RAW three nights ago. I wanted you to bring one of your employees here. Someone from Dubya Cee Dubya. And, quite frankly, I'm not sitting around waiting anymore. Get your ass out here right now Shane._

Here Comes the Money. Shane comes out alone. He's standing in the ring face to face with his father. He has a smile on his face.

 **Vince:** _Let's just cut to the chase Shane. I made the challenge. Where is he? Where is your WCW guy, huh? Who is it? Is it, The Maestro? Is it General Rection? Oh, oh, maybe The Fat Chick Thrilla? Come on Shane, who?_

Basically, he makes fun of the last year of WCW, which was 2000. He makes fun of all the gimmicks that were used at that time. Like the ones I just mentioned.

Anyway, as Vince is naming off names, someone is coming through the crowd. Walking right behind Vince. Who is it you ask?

It's the WCW World Heavyweight Champion Booker T.

Now the reason I chose Booker is because, one he's the final World Champion of the company, so it does make sense, and two he was ready to come to the WWF straight away anyway in real life back in 2001. Along with Diamond Dallas Page. So, why not start off with those guys? I'll explain when we bring in the big name guys later.

So, Vince is doing his thing, and Shane points behind Vince, he turns around and sees Booker. Booker then grabs the mic from Vince.

 **Booker:** _Vince, you have been running your mouth non-stop for weeks now about WCW going under. You think you put us out, but you haven't. WCW still lives in the eyes of these fans._

That makes the crowd react positively.

 **Booker:** _And I'm getting real sick and tired of it, Vince. I'm not standing for this anymore. So, why don't you and I fight it out right here right now._

After he says that, Triple H and The Big Show come out.

 **HHH:** _Booker, this is some kind of joke right? Who the hell do you think you are? My father in law invites you as a guest to the flagship show on Monday Nights, Monday Night RAW, and your threatening him with violence? What kind of a man are you?_

 **Show:** _And Shane, you've got a lot of balls to bring in this talentless hack. But if you think this makes you have any chance of beating me at Backlash, then your wrong._

 **HHH:** _So, Booker, are you gonna do the right thing and leave this ring AND this building right now, or am I and Big Show here gonna have to come down to that ring and beat your ass down and throw you out of the arena? It's your choice._

Booker than takes off his shirt and looks ready for a fight. He dares both of them to come down to ringside. Shane is ready too. He grabs a chair.

Then, all of a sudden, security, as well as police, come down to ringside and surrounds Booker and Shane.

 **Vince:** _We're not gonna see any fights here tonight. Not from my son. And especially not from someone who doesn't even work here. I didn't ask for a fight, I asked to see someone from Dubya Cee Dubya. And, quite frankly, I'm not impressed._

Booker looks pissed off at Vince. Shane does too. Triple H and Big Show are laughing at Booker.

 **Vince:** _Now get this son of a bitch out of my ring. Get him out of my arena._

As security is starting to escort Booker out of the ring, and the arena, Shane takes this opportunity to get even. He flys out of the ring and does a cross body onto Triple H and Big Show. He's attacking Show with all his might. Triple H then gets up and attacks Shane.

This causes security to get away from Booker to try and settle the situation. Booker then capitalizes on the situation.

He attacks Vince from behind. He hits him with the Scissors Kick. And hightails it outta there.

While the brawl between Shane, Show, and Triple H is ensuing, someone is beelining down to ringside.

It's Kane. With his arm in a hard cast.

He heads right at Triple H. And he hits Triple H with his hard cast, busts him wide open.

Meanwhile, Show has gotten offense now on Shane, until Benoit and Jericho come out to make the save. They double team on Show, saving Shane in the process. Then, Angle and Regal come out to attack Jericho and Benoit.

All hell breaks loose basically. Then, we cut to commercial.

After the break, we see Triple H getting stitched up after the assault by Kane.

Then, we get an announcement that this Monday on RAW, we're gonna see Vince address the recent actions of The Undertaker. Is he gonna fire him? Who knows. Plus, we are gonna get Show and Triple H against Benoit and Jericho next week as well.

Now, we're getting Austin vs Big Show. Before the match, Show promises to weaken Austin before his match at Backlash with Triple H.

Those two have a good match with each other. However, toward the end, we see on the TitanTron, Booker and Shane outside of the arena. They ruin Big Show's car. They spary paint it, they hit it with baseball bats, everything.

Show, obviously pissed at this, gets distracted and this causes Austin to hit the stunner on Show for the win.

Triple H stands at the entrance, slightly bloodied, and stares down at Austin to end the show.

 **RAW (April 16, 2001)**

We start this show off with Vince coming down to the ring to address Undertaker. He says that, due to his actions over text last few weeks, he has suspended the Undertaker without pay, until after Backlash. He also doesn't medically clear Kane, due to his arm still not being fully healed. This is all done to make sure that Triple H beats Austin for the title at Backlash. He also mentions what happened on SmackDown with Booker, and that it was just a one time thing and that we will never see him again. Cause he doesn't deserve to be in the WWF.

Then, Austin comes out. He says he knows Vince is doing this to stack the odds against Stone Cold. He's not doing this for the "good of the company". He says he really doesn't give a damn if Taker and Kane are gonna try to get at Triple H or not. He doesn't give a damn if they try to interfere against him. He doesn't care. All that matters is Austin walks out of Backlash still text World Wrestling Federation Champion.

Then, we see a shot outside of Booker T. He's hanging out by his car. He's talking with his new boss Shane McMahon on his cellphone.

This doesn't make Vince happy as he attempts to leave, before getting hit in the back of the head by Austin's Championship belt. He poses with the belt until it goes to commercial.

We come back, and Vince, while getting looked at, he tells them to call the police on Booker for trespassing. He also makes a match tonight.

It's Austin vs Angle and Regal in a handicap match.

Then, we get the first official match. We get Edge vs X-Pac. However, during the match, we see WCW wrestler Kidman hop the guardrail, only to be stopped by security and escorted out of the building. Both Edge and X-Pac look confused, but still wrestle, with X-Pac getting the win.

Then, backstage, we see Vince walking off his little injury. Then, Eddie Guerrero accidently bumps into Vince. He apologizes, but Vince, being in the bad mood that he is, he puts him in a match with Steven Richards. He also adds that if he loses, then Vince will just have to find somebody else to entertain him.

So, we get Eddie vs Richards. The two have a decent match, then Vince comes down, Steven locks in a Boston crab, and he calls for the bell. Montreal Screwjob style. So, Steven wins, and Eddie looks confused. Vince grabs the mic, and goes….

 **Vince:** _Well, Eddie, I told you what would happen if you lost. So, I guess your services are no longer needed._

He leaves, with Eddie looking frustrated and emotional in the ring.

We get back from commercial with Eddie leaving the building with his bags in hand. We, also, see Vince, looking proud of himself, walking backstage, until he walks up to Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho. They don't look too happy at what just happened. Then, Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko join them as well.

Keep in mind, all these guys here are ex-WCW guys.

 **Benoit:** _You know, Vince, I really don't appreciate what you did with my friend just now. So, what are you gonna do when someone like me or these guys bump into you, huh?_

Benoit then casually chest bumps Vince. He does nothing, but look pissed.

 **Saturn:** _This isn't over._

All of them walk off. With Vince, all of a sudden, getting his trademark evil, arrogant smile on his face.

We then get a shot outside of the police searching for Booker T.

We then get to Austin vs Angle and Regal. Now, Austin fights with everything he's got against them. He has badass ass kicking moments, but there are also some moments of him being manhandled by two men. Regal goes on the outside, after a ref bump, to get a chair.

However, Jericho comes through the crowd and attacks Regal. Angle goes to get at Jericho, but Austin stops him and gives him the stunner. Jericho wakes the ref up, 1-2-3, and Austin wins. He has a staredown at Jericho after the match.

We go back outside, and the police can't seem to find Booker. They notice his car isn't there either.

We go back inside, and it's now Perry Saturn and Dean Malenko against The Dudley Boyz. But, before the match starts, the announcer says that he was just informed that this is now a Tables Match. The Dudley's specialty match.

The match goes on, until The Right to Censor interfere and The Goodfather and Val Venis help the Dudley's put Dean through a table to win. Then, after the match, Vince appears on the stage. He tells The Dudley's to put Saturn through a table. They are about to do it, until….

Benoit and Jericho come out and kick ass on The Dudley's and run off RTC. They look over Dean and Perry. Benoit looks at the stage at Vince, both with scowls on their face.

After the break, police and security tell Vince that they couldn't find Booker out there, or his car. So, Vince naturally thinks that Booker has left the building.

Now, it's main event time. Big Show and Triple H vs Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho. These two have a great main event tag match. Then, for the finish, Benoit and Jericho are double teaming on Show. It looks like they'll get the win.

Then Triple H comes in with a sledgehammer and beats down Benoit and Jericho, who now win by DQ. Show joins in on it. Then, Kane comes from the crowd to get at Triple H again. Though, this time, Show gets at Kane first. He chokeslams Kane. Then, Triple H stomps on Kane's broken arm.

Then Shane McMahon comes out with a lead pipe in his hands, sneaks behind Show on the top rope, comes off and wails Show in the back of the head with it, knocking him unconscious. Then, him and Triple H go at it. Then, because Benoit and Jericho are out, Angle and Regal take to the ring, and proceed to assault them while they are down.

Then, again Vince comes out, with a steel chair in hand. He's gonna get some on those WCW guys. However, before he enters the ring,...

Booker bolts over the barricade and just bull rushes Vince. He attacks Vince, throws him into the steps, until security and police come down and subdue him. They take him out of the arena.

Then, Austin comes out to get a piece of Triple H's ass. He comes down and takes to Triple H. Angle and Regal are about to help, until Benoit and Jericho get back up and take you them as well.

A complete crazy brawl to end the show as it fades to black. What's gonna happen on SmackDown this Thursday Night?

 **Author's Note: So, yeah that's it for this week's episode. Also, a bonus thought, I will later on in the future be doing a "How I Would Book" series. Meaning, I would take a feud or storyline that could've happened but didn't, or a fantasy feud that the IWC/YWC would talk about. Anyway, if you like this chapter, make sure to comment, like, follow, and favorite for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	5. Chapter 5: April 19, 23, & 26, 2001

**Re-Booking Wrestling Angles Part 1**

 **The Invasion Angle**

 **SmackDown(April 19, 2001) - RAW(April 23, 2001) - SmackDown (April 26, 2001)**

 **SmackDown (April 19, 2001)**

Now, for this show, we start with Vince coming down to address the situation with Booker T. He goes through the recent actions from the outside invader. He says he has filed a warrant for his arrest for his assaults on him on RAW and SmackDown the past week. So, he decides to invite Booker again to RAW. Though, this time, there will be heavy security around Booker to make sure he doesn't attack him or anyone else for that matter again. He says he's got a challenge for Booker. And he hopes he accepts it.

After commercial, we get Edge and Christian backstage being interviewed. They are then interrupted by X Factor, who tell them they are the best tag team in the WWF today, not Edge and Christian. They go back and forth on the mic, then Edge turns to leave, when Justin Credible superkicks Christian in the back of the head. Edge then tries to get at them, but three on one advantage. X Factor beats down Edge and Christian. How will Edge and Christian work together, when there's obviously a numbers advantage of three against two on them?

Then, we get Kurt Angle against Chris Jericho. They have a good match. Angle wins after Regal comes out and hits Jericho with brass knuckles. After the match, Angle and Regal attempt to double team Jericho, before Benoit comes out to make the save.

However, then after this, Vince comes down again. He gets everyone's attention. He then tells Benoit that, since he doesn't have a match tonight, he's going to face William Regal and Steven Richards in a 2 on 1 Handicap Match. But, this time, if Jericho, or his two other friends Saturn or Malenko interfere, they will be just like how Eddie Guerrero is now... **FIRED!**

Then, we get Austin coming out to cut a promo. He talks about his match at Backlash, he mentions Vince, he pretty much does what Stone Cold Steve Austin usually does. Then Triple H comes out. He talks about how he tricked Austin a year ago into getting him ran over by a car. He says the last time him and Austin faced off against each other, he was the one who beat him. This time, he's gonna beat him again, and take the WWF title with him in the process.

Then, after the back and forth exchange looks like it ends, we see fire blow on the stage. Which startles Triple H. Obviously it's Kane playing mind games with him.

After this, we see Shane talking to someone on his cell phone backstage. We all think it's Booker. But is it really?

We then get Big Show against Saturn. We see Vince appear on stage to watch the match. As the match goes on, Vince plays a video of Eddie leaving the building like he did on RAW. He plays a sad corny song over it. In a way to make fun of what he did to Eddie. This gets Saturn upset. He's distracted. Show takes advantage, choke slams him, 1-2-3, Show wins.

Then we go to the 2 on 1 Handicap Match. Benoit against Regal and Richards. This one, Benoit makes Richards tap out, after Regal leaves Richards for dead. However, afterwards, Vince comes down and says that he isn't done yet. He then makes Benoit and Malenko have a match. Malenko comes out, giving Vince a dirty look, and the two fight. It's a good back and forth match, with Benoit making Malenko tap.

Then, since Malenko lost, Vince fires Malenko on the spot. And Benoit is FURIOUS.

After commercial, Benoit apologizes heavily to Dean as he leaves the building as a now ex-WWF employee. Him and Jericho are pissed off at the treatment of Guerrero and Malenko. And they know the real reason why Vince is doing it.

Then, we get the main event. It's Triple H against Chris Jericho. While the match goes on, Triple H looks noticeably on edge after Kane's mindgames earlier. So, they fight on the outside, near the barricade, when Triple H is assaulted by a fan. But, hold on. Who is the fan?

It's Kane. He gets a few good shots on Triple H, and even beats down a few security guards, before he is subdued by police. The match is a no-contest.

 **RAW (April 23, 2001)**

This show starts off with Benoit and Jericho storming the ring and demanding Vince come out and face them. He does so, and has that arrogant smile on his face.

Vince tells Benoit and Jericho that they are being disrespectful sons of bitches. After he brought them into the WWF, after that company he refuses to mention treated them. He says he made them stars. Into bigger stars then they ever hoped and dreamed they could be. And now they are acting defiant toward him?

Jericho cuts off Vince, telling him to please SHUT THE HELL UP. He says he knows that WCW never gave him and Benoit a chance. But, they still made a name for themselves before they even came to the WWF. Vince didn't make us, the fans made Jericho.

Then, Benoit gets a mic and says that the only reason you fired Eddie and Dean is because they don't kiss your ass like you like all your cronies to do. You think you can treat us different because we were in WCW before we came here. Yeah, we were WCW, but so are a lot of other wrestlers in the back.

Then, Vince gets back on, saying shut up, and he runs them down. He says that everyone in WCW, including you guys, tried putting him out of business. Now that WCW is no more, he CAN kick every WCW guy to the curb if he wanted to.

Then, Shane McMahon comes out. He tells Vince that that is where he is wrong. Because, since he is also a majority owner of the WWF, he looked into Eddie and Dean's firing and agreed that it was a case of unlawful termination. In other words, Eddie and Dean have sued the WWF for just that. And if they don't get re-hired immideatly, the WWF will go to court for this.

Vince looks angry as the show goes to commercial.

We then get Edge and Christian vs Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho. A good opening match. Angle and Regal are sitting ringside for commentary. Edge and Christian win.

We then see Booker T arriving at the arena. He then is surrounded by security, so he can be allowed into the building.

Triple H comes out and demands that Kane come out to the ring, cause he knows that he's here lurking somewhere in the building tonight. He wants Kane suspended like his brother. He violated his no compete clause in his contract.

Then Austin appears on stage. He tells Triple H that he shouldn't worry about Kane or Undertaker. He should worry about Austin. He says he's gonna destroy him at Backlash, wether Kane or Taker show up or not.

After commercial, we see Vince address the situation with Malenko and Guerrero. He says that he will hire them back, but only if Saturn can win a match.

He puts Saturn in a gauntlet match. Against all four members of the Right To Censor. He has to beat all four of them. If he doesn't, not only will Guerrero and Malenko NOT be brought back, but Saturn will be fired as well. He also makes a match later tonight. It's Benoit vs Jericho. And the winner of this match will be get a title shot the night after Backlash. Benoit and Jericho are backstage, not looking happy. They shake hands and wish each other luck.

He then challenges Booker to come to the ring. Booker is gaurded by security. Vince says that Booker is a loose cannon and he should stay in jail for attacking him. However, he's thought about it for a while, and he decides to test Booker. To give him an offer so he won't rot in jail like he did many years ago. He throws a ticket over at Booker. It's a front row seat to Backlash. He tells Booker he's invited to watch as his old WCW friends are gonna get embarrassed and humiliated. He also says that he's invited Eddie and Dean to sit next to him. And if Booker, and Eddie and Dean as well, but mostly Booker, can stay in their seats and NOT interfere in any way, then he will drop the charges against him. Booker nods. He gets a mic and says that he's known Saturn a long time, and he knows that he can handle those punk asses. And that he'll see Vince at Backlash.

Then, we get the Benoit-Jericho match, and it's a phenomenal match, of course. And Benoit goes over. After the match, they shake hands and hug. Will this loss be a factor in the tag match at Backlash?

 **SmackDown (April 26, 2001)**

It's just three night away till Backlash. Vince comes out with Right to Censor. He tells them that they have a simple task at Backlash. It's to destroy Perry Saturn. Make sure him and his WCW rejects never step foot in a WWF ring again.

Steven Richards gets the mic and says he will have no problem putting Saturn out of wrestling, because he views Saturn, Eddie, and Dean as embarrassments to the sport of pro wrestling. The way they destroy themselves for the pleasure of the sick minded fans is just ludicrous. And they not only need to be censored, but erased from wrestling forever.

Then, Saturn comes out, with Benoit and Jericho, and he says that the only thing that needs censoring is Steven's ugly ass looking hair-due. He tells Vince that what he did to Eddie and Dean was just a simple example of bullying. He's dealt with bullies before, and at Backlash he's gonna get past these jackasses to get at Vince.

Vince tells Perry that he is nothing but a midget who can never hold up to the greatness of Vincent Kennedy McMahon. He puts Benoit and Jericho in handicap matches tonight. Benoit against Richards and Val Venus. Jericho against Buchanan and Goodfather. He also puts Saturn in a warm-up gauntlet match against Edge and Christian and X-Factor members X-Pac and Justin Credible.

After that, we see Triple H arrive at the arena in his rental car. However, when he gets out, he sees a motorcycle in the parking lot. Undertakers motorcycle. He goes to find Vince.

We then get Benoit against Richards and Venus. During the match, Angle and Jericho are shown fighting backstage. Benoit sees this, and runs back to come to the aid of his friend. This gets Benoit counted out, and Richards and Venus win.

Benoit jumps in the fray to save Jericho. Regal shows up and it's an out of control backstage brawl between these guys. Security breaks them up.

Triple H finds Vince, with Big Show, and tells him that Taker's bike is outside. Vince tells Hunter not to worry. He's sending Show to find him. And just as Show is about to leave, a fireball is thrown in his face. We don't see who it is off camera, but it's implied that it's Kane.

Now, Big Show is taken to the hospital. Shane McMahon comes out next. And he says he's gonna take Show to the limit at Backlash. He also says Show maybe the worlds largest athlete, but he's also the worlds largest ass kisser as well. He basically mocks Show. This is to get Show riled up before Backlash.

We then get Jericho against Buchanan and Goodfather. And, before the match can even start to get going, Jericho goes batshit crazy on both of them with a chair. He gets disqualified, and Buchanan and Goodfather win. He gets a mic and says that he's gonna beat those jackasses Regal and Angle worse then he beat these two ass clowns.

Triple H is backstage, looking for Kane and Taker, with his sledgehammer in hand. He looks nervous. On edge.

We then get Saturn in the gauntlet match. And, Saturn fights valiantly. He beats Edge via DQ, after interference from Christian, he beats Christian via submission, he beats X-Pac via pinfall, and then we see Justin Credible on stage. He doesn't come down.

Then, Albert attacks Saturn from behind. He hits his spine buster slam for the win. How will this affect Saturn in three days at Backlash?

Triple H is still looking backstage for Taker and Kane. He goes outside to look. And, off in the distance, Kane and Taker are watching Triple H go crazy looking for them. Mind games, if you will. Will they be at Backlash?

 **Authors Note: Hey everybody, sorry this took a while. I got busy with other projects with The Loud House. Been working on some requests. Anyway, if you like this chapter, make sure to comment, like, follow and favorite this story for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


End file.
